Bondage
by L'etrange
Summary: Ella es una chica de cabaret, bella, alta y fría. una noche, es raptada por un sádico hombre, quien la llevara a vivir las más morbosas y crueles perversiones, todo acompañado de una inquietante obsesión y un oscuro secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos, Inuyasha y compañia no me perteneces.

Disfruten de la historia.

_L'etrange_

**BONDAGE**

Una helada brisa golpeo mi rostro, moviendo levemente mi largo cabello negro. Tengo el maquillaje corrido, y el cigarro en mi mano se consume lentamente. Le doy una última calada, y luego lo apago con mi zapato de tacon alto en el piso. Mi vida, siempre ha sido un caos, un completo caos. Veo la luna menguante asomarse lejana por el cielo, aun claro. La noche tiene prisa, cae sobre nosotros como un amante seductora, le doy una ultima mirada, escucho unas voces a lo lejos que me ponen nerviosa, y entro rapidamente al local.

-Buenas ! .-digo, apenas entro saludando a los pocos presentes ahí-.

- Oé Broswell! Hoy tienes el turno pasada la media noche! .- dijo Marty, el chico que atendia el bar-.

- Ya lo capto! .- dije, entrando a los vestidores para comenzar a alistarme-.

La noche no tarda en llegar, y el local como siempre se repleta rápidamente. Las chicas corren de aquí allá, atabiadas con diminutas prendas y plumas. Prendó mi cuarto cigarro de la noche, mientras me delineo los ojos de negro, resaltando aún más la mirada. Escucho sus estupidas risas resonar por todo el lugar, a ratos discuten entre ellas pero por suerte siempre esta jefry para calmarlas.

-Broswell, por que no me maquillas... es que aún me siento tan novata... .-exclamo la rubia risueña que llegó la semana pasada-.

- Algún día deberas aprender... .- le dije, parandome para sentarla a ella en mi lugar-.

- Si, Quízas... es solo que ser maquillada por ti, es un verdadero elogio... .- dijo mirandome con un extraño brillo en sus ojos-. Dime, Bros... cuanto mides! eres una de las más alta no? Antes de conocer este local, cuando aún vivia en el pueblo donde naci, yo escuchaba rumores sobre ti... decian que tu belleza era impresionante! .- continuo hablando la rubia sin nombre, alegre y emocionada. Me concentre en el cigarro, en como se consumia tan rapidamente, deseé consumirme así de rapido yo-.

- Realmente eres toda una leyenda... pero, porque no dejas este local, estoy más que segura que te recibirian en las ligas mayores... ooh Bros, si hasta de modelo serías perfecta! .- Exagero, sus azules ojos me miraban emocionada-.

- Digamos, que me gusta el anonimato... .- respondi segura-.

No era la primera vez que me consultaban eso, y ya varios "busca talentos" me ofrecieron trabajo, pero a todos los rechaze. Mi intencion no era ser famosa o hacerme millonaria, la vida tal cual estaba, era comoda para mi.

Apage el cigarro en el cenicero y tome el delineador. Al poco rato tenía a la rubia risueña abrazandome a modo de agradecimiento.

- Broswell, le sigues tu! -. grito Jeffry desde la puerta-.

Termine de abrocharme los altos zapatos, y sali al escenario.

Mis recuerdos de Infancia son siempre borrosos, y dolorosos. Recuerdo la nieve helada caer a montones sobre los arboles, sobre mi cara y mi ropa. Estaba sola, creo que así fue siempre, tenía hambre, y frio... pero aun no podía descansar, tenía que esconderme, no recuerdo muy bien de que, pero si recuerdo la sensación asustadisa de tener que esconderte, de que algo te persigue... y ooh nena, no es papá Noe con una bolsa de regalos, no.. es algo feo, algo que te hará daño, mucho daño si no tienes cuidado. También recuerdo las voces que acompañaban esos delirios de persecución... eran susurros lejanos, pero molestos y la sangre sobre la nieve, siempre con ese tono perturbador que hace a uno quedarse absorvido por ella, es como ver una obra de arte... el blanco manto corrompido por el color más hermoso del universo, el color de la sangre.

Escucho la conocida cancion, She's Thunderstorms resonar en el locar. El foco de las luces alumbra mi cuerpo, ella es una tormenta... soy una tormenta. Comienzo a bailar en el caño que esta en el centro del escenario, me acerco seductora, con agiles movimientos... veo a publico victorear y intentar alcanzarme, me miran... me desean, quieren captar mi interes... pero lo que no saben, es que es solo un cuerpo vacio, un cuerpo articulado, acostumbrado a los sensuales movimientos, solo le doy lo que me piden, el movimiento correcto, la mirada coqueta, el desnudo correcto. Pero mi mente, mi alma, mi ser esta ausente, lejos de todos esos rostros homogeneos que se mimetisan con el ambiente. Hoy solo es otro día más.

Mi atuendo es sencillo, mi cabello negro y lacio cae por todo mi cuerpo, me cubre un conjunto negro con encajes, unas ligas negras y unos Zapatos altos negros... mi palida piel resalta en el contraste, agregandole el rojo intenso de mis labios. Nada complicado, solo un atuendo sencillo que deja poco a la imaginación.

Subó a lo alto del caño, dejando mi largas piernas mostrarse, y mi largo cabello caer con gracia sobre el rostro de mis admiradores... mi mano recorre mi cuerpo lentamente, para luego afirmarse en el caño para dar un seductor giro, dejo escapar un jadeo que cautiva a mis espectadores... Also la vista, para de pronto encontrarme con una dorada mirada, penetrante... no logro ver al dueño de esa mirada, solo veo aquell dorado cautivante, a él lo cubre la oscuridad del ambiente. Por un momento me veo atrapada, pero no son más que unos ojos... Recojo mi paga, y me bajo del escenario.

-Broswell! Estuviste magnifica! .-chilló la rubia risueña-.

-Já, no hizo nada impresionante... .- exclamo una chica de mirada petulante-. no se que le encuentran todos... .- dijo, pasando junto a mi para empujarme levemente y mirarme despectivamente-.

.- La tomo del brazo y la tiro con brusquedad hasta botarla-.

-Tienes un lindo rostro, no ? .- dije, mirandola desde la altura-. Me pregunto si podrás ver bien si te entierro el tacón de mi zapato en tu ojo... por que no lo intentamos... .- dije mientras levantaba mi pie y ponia sobre su ojo derecho, ella puso una cara de panico, y el color se le fue de la cara, me miraba aterrada-. Eh? te comio la lengua el monstruo ? ... .- dije enterrando mi taco en su piel cerca del ojo, la chica comenzo a inquetarse y soltar alaridos-.

-Bros.. ya dejala... .-dijo asustada la rubia-.

-claro... claro... .- dije riendo sadicamente, mientras quitaba pierna de su cara y caminaba a donde se encontraban mis cosas-.

Saque otro cigarro, realmente lo necesitaba. La vida era sistematica, construida por pequeños placeres prohibidos que la hacian un tanto más divertida, aparte de eso, yo no era nada. Ni la belleza, ni la seducción, ni nada de esas cosas servian de algo en alguien como yo. Las cosas corrientes que le importan a la mayoria, para mi no era nada. Soy una persona vacia.

Me coloque mi vestido rojo, apretado y corto que traia, y sobre el mi abrigo negro. Fui al bar, me sente y pedí lo de siempre. A ratos se acercan tipos, los despacho rapidamente, sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Aun te queda un baile, no broswell? .- me pregunto sonriente-.

-Si, a las 4:30 luego de eso me marcho... .- dije bebiendo otra copa de tequila.-

-He escuchado por ahí que tuviste lios con Gerald...

-¿Quien es gerald? ¿un chico?

- Ay! Bros! Es la morena que esta bailando ahora! .- dijo burlesco-.

a mi costado al escenario, donde bailaba una chica morena de amplias caderas-. no la conosco...

-jaja lo supuse, sabes como son las chicas, inventan cahuines por todo... andaba chillando que casi le quitas un ojo! .- exclamo asombrado-. Un OJO! jajaj que idiotes! .- dicho esto se largo a reir-.

-Tu lo has dicho, que idiotes...

Cerca de las cinco, sali del local, con mi vestido rojo, una bufanda negra en el cuello y mi abrigo negro. Me coloque la capucha del abrigo, ajuste mi cartera y me encamine a mi casa.

Esta es la hora del día que más odio, cuando amanece. Las demás acostumbran a irse todas juntas, cual cachorros asustados...

Es peligroso irse a estas horas solas, más cuando eres una bailarina de un local como este. Pero ha lo largo de los años, perdi el miedo a las cosas...

Al doblar en una esquina, sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado contra la pared.

-Que demonios... ? .- Exclame adolorida-.

-Broswell, broswell... mi bella broswelll... .- Exclamo un tipo que se encontraba frente a mi, de unos 35 años y sonrisa lasciva-. no sabes lo mucho que he esperado este momento...

-No me digas... .- dije con sarcasmo, sin temor-.

-DEJA TU ARROGANTE ACTITUD! .-Exclamo enojado, golpeando la pared junto a mi cabeza, tratando de intimidarme-.

Lo mire asutada a la cara, tratando de leer en sus ojos alguna idea de que es lo que queria.

-No me mires así... mi pequeña broswell... .- dijo con pronta calma-. yo solo quiero estar contigo... quiero que me conoscas... siempre he venido a verte, todas las noches... .- dijo acariciando mi mejilla-. se que tu y yo, nuestro destino es el estar juntos...

-Alejate de mi... .-dije desafiante, tratando de apartar su cuerpo sobre el mio.-

-Yo cuidare de ti... ya no tendrás que hacer esto... .-se puso tenso y sus manos formaron un puño.- y.. Y QUE TODOS TE MIREN! Ellos no merecen verte! .- Exclamo furioso-.

-Es mi trabajo, no lo dejare... .- dije trantando de hacerlo entrar en razón-.

-Mi broswell, mi pequeño angel... yo cuidare de ti, tu eres mia... solo mia... tu me perteneces! .- dijo acercando su rostro al mio, para luego enterrar su rostro en mi cuello, oliendome el cabello.-

-He dicho que te apartes! .-dije molesta, mientras le pegaba un rodillazo en su miembro, logrando que el tipo callera de bruces al suelo, retorciendose de dolor-. No seas estupido! crees que te pertenesco, maldito enfermo! Ve a joder a tu madre, jodido imbecil! .- Exclame molesta, dandole una patada en la cara.- Pudrete!

Luego de eso, seguí mi camino molesta... Ese tipo se había atrevido a tocarme, me repugna. Seguí mi camino, sin percatarme que detras mio el tipo se había levantado y venía directo hacia mi.

-Maldita Perra! .-exclamo a mi espalda-.

Me gire asustada, pude ver el rostro furibundo del sujeto, rojo y sudoso que trataba de agarrarme. Cuando creí que me atraparía y me botaria, en un movimiento rapido una espada partió en dos al tipo, logrando que callera al asfalto la mitad de arriba de su torso, dejando una estela chorreante de sangre que salpico todo, mi rostro, mi ropa, el suelo y a aquel sujeto.

Sus ojos eran dorados, de una intensidad filosa, su cabello plateado resplandecía al viento con los primeros rayos del sol, aquel porte aristocratico y lleno de seguridad. Ha sido una de las imágenes más bellas que he visto, aquel hombre...

-Humana, deja de andar jugando... .-Dijo con una pulcra y varonil voz.-

Yo me encontraba en un estado de shock, admirada por la belleza de aquel hombre, y horrorizada por lo marabro del encuentro, lo horrible de la muerte.

-La Sangre era como la risa... .-exclame abrumada por una oleada de sentimientos-. Como la risa...

Dicho esto, vi al sol asomarse por entre los edificios, sus dorados ojos mirándome gelidamente... mi mente divagar, mis piernas temblar, deseos de vomitar y luego todo se hizo lejano, pronto llegó la oscuridad.

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, un calor reconfrontante me abrumaba, intente entre abrir mis ojos, que se resistian a ello. A lo lejos me llego un olor a incieso, bastante relajante. Volvi a caer en un profundo sueño.

Soñe.

Soñe, que iba corriendo por un bosque frondoso, agitada corria, temerosa y huidiza. Reconoci ese sentimiento de antes, de mi niñez. Sentía los murmullos lejanos que clamaban mi captura,veía la blanca nieve bajo mis pies descalzos, mi vestido blanco sucio y mi capucha roja resplandecer entre el verdoso ambiente. Senti un gruñito detraz mio, y el panico crecio en mi... debia correr, huir de aqui... salvarme, salvarme... no queria morir... morir, la muerte me sonaba aterradora.

Caí brusca al suelo, y aterrada me voltie a enfrentar a mi persecutor. Se acercaba presuroso, aquel lobo de cabello blateado, furioso se acercaba donde yo me encontraba inmovilizada por el terror... su mirada dorada y aterradora, no se apartaba de mi, su presa... Aquí morire, sin conocer nada de mi, de quien soy... de mi pasado... morire comida por aquel animal de mirada bestial. Cuando aquel demonio blanco, da un salto para caer finalmente sobre mi, desperte asustada y sudando.

Mi corazon palpitaba con fuerza cuando desperte, tenia un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo y aquella maldita sensacion de panico aun en mis poros. Me enderese asustada, y mire a mi alrededor. Me encontraba acosaba en uns mullida cama, en centro de una habitacion completamente blanca, afuera ya había oscurecido, intente encontrar algo que me indicara donde me encontraba, pero todo parecia lujoso y estetico, pero sin ningun rastro de que perteneciera a alguien.

Me levante descalsa, intente caminar pero me vino un mareo nada grato. Recordé el rostro del tipo de ayer, la sangre y su olor... la estupida sensacion de vulnerabilidad. Quize vomitar, pero me contuve... necesito saber donde me encontraba, y en que lio me había metido esta vez.

Me asome apoyada en la pared por la puerta de la habitacion, que daba a un pasillo largo donde a lo lejos se percibia musica.

Cuando llegue al final del pasillo, pude observar el living de un departamento. Todo al igual que la habitacion era de una blanco pulcro, en el centro del recibidor habia un conjunto de sillones, una lampara grande y hermosa, y un arreglo floral. Todo muy sencillo pero hermoso.

Me apoye en la pared cansada, la luz de aquel lugar me abrumaba, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme.

- Amo, la mujer ya desperto... .-Sentí la voz dulce de una chica. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, encontrandome con la mirada fria de una joven, un poco mayor que yo, de cabellos cortos y liso, piel palida y unos enormes ojos vacios. Era más pequeña que yo, y llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo-.

- Gracias, Lin... .- Dijo una voz conocida, que se asomaba por el balcon de la terraza con un vaso de algun licor en la mano, dejandolo en la mesa de centro para luego mirarme penetrante. Esa mirada dorada, esos cabellos plateados y ese porte aristocratico. El era hermoso, pero peligroso. A cada instante mi mente purgaba por intentar salir corriendo. Senti mis piernas tambalearse de nuevo, el pánico carcomio mi ser, comence a sudar helado, y todo ruido se me hizo lejano, y las imagenes de ayer golpearon mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos abochornada, sentí mis rodillas doblarse y creí que caería de nuevo.

No. No. No...

No debo dejarme vencer, no es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación peligrosa, debo controlar mis sentidos. Inhalé y Exhalé reiteradas veces, para regular mi respiración, y una vez más calmadas, con mis objetivos bien firmes abri los ojos de nuevo.

- Veo que te has podido controlar... .- Exclamó él, sentado en el sillón mirandome detenidamente, con una semi-sonrisa en su rostro. Una Sonrisa de burla-.

-Amo, tenga... aquí tiene el expediente de Kagome Higurashi... .- dijo la joven, entregandole una carpeta, para luego mirarme despectivamente-.

-Kagome... .-susurre, ese nombre se me era familiar-. ¿Quienes son ustedes, que hago acá? .- pregunte, mirandolos desafiante-.

-Acercate. .-dijo el, ignorando mis preguntas-.

Me quede estatica en donde estaba, mirandolo enfada. Nadie me manda, Jamás nadie me ha mandado en mi vida.

-No...

-. Fruncio el ceño-. Li... Encargate.

Acto seguido, la joven se acerco a mi, con paso seguro. Yo me apoye aun más en la pared, como si esta me sirviera de refugio. Aún no me sentia con fuerzas para luchar, no encontraba las energías para salir corriendo.

La joven, me tomo del brazo con facilidad, y me arrastro donde estaba aquel sujeto, dejandome caer en el sillon junto a el.

-Humana, no te conviene desafiarme... .- me miro enfadado, Dios sus ojos. Eran tan atrayentes-.

-Llamame Broswell... .- Articule, tratando de sonar calmada-.

- Broswell... Amo, no se abrá equivocado... .-pregunto curiosa la joven, pero al instante se sintio interrumpida, cuando "su Amo" le envio una mirada de enfada-.

-Vuelve con Yaken... .-sentencio-.

-Si Amo... .- dijo, con un lijero temblor del cuerpo, para luego salir del departamento-.

-Así que Broswell... .- dijo pensativo, saboreando el sonido de mi nombre en su boca-.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Todo.

-Eres un acosador?

-Más que eso...

-Quien eres? .- pregunte angustiada-.

-Tu Dueño...

-Que? ah no... de nuevo no... .-suspire más relajada-. yo no te pertenesco... no le pertenesco a nadie!

-Tu vida, Me pertenece... .-dijo mirandome fijamente, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla-.

- Mataste a ese hombre... .- dije horrorizada-.

-Para salvarte... .-dijo, mirandome fijamente, mientras tocaba un mechon de mi cabello-.

-Y Quien me salva de ti... .- le pregunte asustada-.

- Mm... eso depende de ti... .- sonrio burlescamente-.

- no entiendo nada... .- dije cerrando mis ojos mareada-. Quiero irme a mi casa... .-exclame, cansada. El se acerco a mi, y sus brazos me rodeadon, dejandome reposar en su pecho. En un principio senti miedo, pero luego el calor de su cuerpo, y el latir de su corazón me tranquilizo-.

-Eso será imposible... tu ya no tienes casa... .-hizo una pausa-. no tienes nada, ni a nadie... solo me tienes a mi...

- No me hagas daño, por favor...

EL no respondio, siguio acariciando mi cabello largo. Cerré mis ojos, cansada. no supe en que momento me dormi en sus brazos.

El sonido de un grillete me desperto. Abrí los ojos asustada y lo primero que vi, fue su rostro son una sonrisa misteriosa. Intente levantarme del sillón, mi cabeza me dolia, cuando quize llevarme mis manos a la cabeza me di cuenta que estaba esposada.

-Que mierda ? .-Exclame sorprendida-.

-Cuida tu lenguaje... .- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro-.

-Quitame esto! .-le exclame, tratando de safarme, pero solo lograba que mis muñecas sufrieran-.

Ignoro mi pregunta, en cambio saco algo de un bolso que tenía.

-Es un lindo vestido... el color de la sangre... .-dijo para si mismo-. Me pregunto de que color será tu sangre... .- dicho esto saco un cuchillo filoso-.

-No.. no... no! .- grite asustada, tratando de escaparme, pero el respaldo del sillón evitaba que pudiera huir-. no me hagas daño... .- intente quitarle el instrumento pero el era más habil, y mis manos esposadas no eran de mucha ayuda.. El panico retorno a mi, feroz e invasivo. rodeando cada parte de mi cuerpo-.

-No te duermas! Te quiero despierta! .-dijo molesto-.

Abrí mis ojos asustada, espectante. miraba el fijo de la navaja, y el rostro de aquel ser, el intenso dorado de sus ojos resplandecia, su hermoso rostro se encontraba fime, seguro de su labor, y su cabello plateado largo caia a su espalda.

-es el contraste perfecto, entre tu sublime belleza y lo grotesco del acto... .-dijo pasando el cuchillo por mi pierna, pasandolo por mi muslo interno para luego ir subiendo-.

-No, no ... por favor...haré lo que sea...- dije asustada, viendo como su mano tomaba mi vestido y en un movimiento rapido, el cuchillo rajo todo mi vestido rojo, dejandome a mi solo en ropa interior-.

-Que pasá, Broswell? Tienes una cara de espanto... .- exclamo burlesco, mientras seguía recorriendo con el cuchillo mi cuerpo-.

-Alejate de mi... .- dije espantada-. alejalo de mi... .- Dios, dios... en que me he metido. Este tipo es un sadico y yo estoy siendo su juguete.

-es importante que entiendas, que yo tengo el control... me perteneces, siempre ha sido así... .-hizo una pausa-. Desde aquel encuentro... cuando tan solo tenías 6 años...desde ese entonces tu vida, me pertence... .- hizo un corte en mi pierna, por donde comenzo a brotar sangre-.

Comenze a llorar asustada, mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar, lo mire aterrada. Me va a matar, me va a matar... solo soy su juguete... el olor de mi sangre inundo mi nariz, provocandome otra nausea. mire techo, tratando de dejar mi mente escapar. El hizo otro corte en mi muñeca, donde la sagre comenzó a brotar con más fueza aún, manchando el blanco puro de su sillon.

-Tu olor es esquisito... .-exclamo con una voz ronca. Abri mis ojos, su ojos habían cambiado de tono, eran más oscuros que antes. Más Salvajes.

Tomo mi mano, y olio la sangre que salia de la herida, lo mire espectante. La acerco a su boca, para pasar su lengua por la herida. Me estremeci al sentir el contacto. lo ire aterrada, esto no estaba sucediendo, no es real.

-Realmente deliciosa... .-exclamo saboreando la sangre que quedaba en su boca-. Realmente, la espera a valido la pena... .-acto seguido, paso su mano por mi cuello, tomandome para acercarme a su cuerpo calido, acerco su rostro al mio, seductor, sonriente y peligroso.-. Esto dolera... .-susurro suave, para luego besarme castamente en los labios y luego bajar a mi cuello, donde me olio sutilmente, y sin más, enterro sus colmillos en mi piel, comenzando a beber mi sangre-.

Saludos, Espero que le haya gustado.

Aún esta media enredada, pero pronto comprenderan quien es aquel misterioso ser y que es lo que quiere.

Bondage: es una denominación aplicada a los encordamientos eroticos ejecutados sobre una persona vestida o desnuda. (by: wiki )

Quise ponerle así por el tono erótico que tendrá el fics, y por claramente el manejo dominación y sumisión que tendrá.

Espero que entiendan a los personajes y les haya gustado.

Sugerencias o recomendaciones son aceptadas.

Besos, besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten de la historia,

_L'etrange_

**CAPITULO II**

Debí quedarme dormida por el shock. Mi cuerpo se encontraba pesado, sentía que me hundía cada vez más en un letargo, intente abrir mis ojos pero estos me pesaban, me impedian abrirlos.

Senti como la luz llegaba, golpeando mi cara de lleno. Escuche sus pasos, y su respiración rosar mi nuca. Me estremeci, comencé a mover mis dedos, y mis manos. Todo me dolia, mis muñecas, senti nuevamente la sensación de letargo. No quería dormir, debo abrir mis ojos no puedo confiarme y quedar a disposición de este sadico hombre.

Lo primero que vi fue su espalda, tan grande y musculosa. Su cabellera se movia al son de sus moviemientos, lo vi manipular sobre una mesa una serie de instrumentos. Abrí mis ojos asombrada y deje escapar un gritito de angustia cuando lo vi limpiar los restos de sangre de un cuchillo.

-Veo que por fin despertarte... .-dijo sin voltear a verme. Me puse a observa la habitacion esta era un color gris,sin ventanas ni mueble salvo la mesa donde el trabajaba, yo estaba sobre una colchoneta en medio de la sala. Yo seguía esposada, pero esta vez las esposas tenían una cadena unida a ella, la cual despues seguia su curso hasta subir a un gancho que se encontraba en el techo.

Mi mente recordo las imagenes pasadas, y mi mano indirectamente se fue a mi cuello donde el me había mordio. Intente formar una idea de lo que sucedia, que quien era el, que queria de mi... me matara? si, seguro es eso... De seguro es uno de esos psicopatas que raptan a las bailarinas o chicas de la noche, ya sea prostitutas, bailarinas, cabaretitas... Malditos, intentaban demostrar su hombría. Pero, yo no le temo a la muerte, si he morir que así sea, no le daré en el gusto a este psicopata. Por muy atractivo que sea.

-Que... que vas a hacer conmigo..? .-pregunte-.

-Muchas cosas... .-dijo, volteando a verme, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba una camisa color rojo oscuro con un pantalon de tela oscuro, se veía muy bien. Quien imaginaria que el, tiene una mujer secuestrada y pretende matarla.

Se acerco a paso seguro y con una sonrisa enigmatica. Me acaricio la mejilla, ordenando el cabello que caía por mi rostro, fue un gesto casi tierno.

-Anoche disfrute mucho de tu mm.. Presencia... .-dijo con ironia, sin soltar esa enigmatica sonrisa-.

-Quien eres... ? .- dije, mirandolo desde abajo asombrada-.

-Aún no es momento de saberlo... .-dicho esto, paso detras mio, y puso la mano en una manivela y comenzo a moverla. Inmediatamente la cadena comenzo a moverse y en un sistema de tiro, comezo a subir por el gancho que estaba en el techo, por consiguiente arrastrando las esposas y mi cuerpo hacia arriba. Quede de pie, tocando a duras penas con la punta de mis dedos el piso, mi cuerpo qudo estendido completamente, suerte que no me había quitado mi ropa interior negra, si no quedaría a su completa visión.

Pero, quien sabe, quizas el me viola, claro... acaso no hacen eso con sus victimas. Oh Dios... y esos intrumentos, quizas pretender hacerme más daño, oh no... terminare toda mutilada, y herida. El miedo inundo mis venas, sentía su presencia detras mio, sentía su mirada penetrante recorrer mi cuerpo. Mis muñecas me dolian, tenía sed y algo de hambre. No se que hora es, ni cuanto tiempo he estado así.

Morire aquí, en esta habitación sola y herida, maltratada por aquel hombre.

-Quieres un cigarro ? .- preguntó casual, mientras encendia un cigarrillo. Inhalo y luego, frente a mi Exhalo el humo en mi cara, eso me hizo tocer-.

-Me... me gustaría... .- dije, un poco molesta-.

El acerco el cigarro a mi boca y me dejo inhalar, luego lo apago en el piso. Me dio la espalda , y fue hacia la mesa de allí saco un fierro de metal negro, yo le mire asustada, no quería imaginar que iba hacer con el.

-Si eres una buena chica, y me satisfaces... .- hizo una pausas, y se acerco a mi y me beso apasionadamente, dejandome sin aliento-. Quízas me contenga un poco.

Me dejo anonadada, este hombre si sabia besar. Su seductora lengua lleno mi boca con ansiadad y provocacion. Cuando aún tenia el sabor de sus labios de mi boca, me golpeo fuertemente con aquel fierro en mi pierna.

-Aaaaag! .-gemi de dolor-. no, no, no... por favor no... juro que me portare bien! .- dije asustada-.

-lo sé... pero debes ser castigada... Broswell... .-dijo, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, mientras giraba entorno a mi cuerpo colgado. me rozo con el fierro helado, yo me estremeci, se rio suavemente a mi costado, yo trabata de seguirlo con la mirada. En un intante, me golpeo nuevamente en mis costilla, seguido de esto continuaron una seria de golpees.

Perdí la cuenta de sus golpes cuando iba en el numero sexto. El dolor inundaba cada uno de mis sentidos, cerré mis ojos intentando se llevar mi mente a un lugar lejano, pero el con la intensidad de sus golpes, y su sonrisa perversa evitaban que mi mente volara. Lo unico que quería era que parase, el dolor, el miedo, la sensación de que vas a morir ya era insoportable. Mi mente se volvio abrumadora, el se volvio borroso, su sonrisa y ojos dorados, comencé a escucharlo de lejos, algo murmuraba, cuando sentí nuevamente un golpe en mi espalda, ya cuerpo sedio y cai desmayada.

Desperte en los brazos de alguien, un esquisito olor inundo mis sentidos, la calides de un cuerpo me cobijo, abri de poco mis ojos y pude verlo a él. En la oscuridad de la noche, su rostro sereno resplandecia bajo la luz leve de la luna. Estabamos en la cama, el abrazandome y yo escondida en su pecho, tapados con las frazadas hasta arriba, casi como dos amantes. Casi.

Me estremeci, y mi cuerpo comenzo a sentir todo el dolor de la golpiza. El tan calmado entre abrio los ojos y me sonrio calidamente, como si nada ubiese pasado. Apreto mi cuerpo al suyo, encajando los dos perfectamente. Yo me estremeci, el dolor de las heridas, el temor de perder mi vida y la descorcentante quietud que ahora tenía él.

-hoy estuviste increible... .-susurro en mi oreja-.

-yo... .-inhale y exhale. tengo que decirlo con calma, jugar con la mente de el-. me ... podrías dar agua, por favor... .-dije cerrando los ojos, mientras temblaba de miedo, creyendo que acontinuacion venían otra oleada de golpes.-

Rio estrepitosamente.

-Pero que desubicado he sido, me disculpas por favor. .-rio de nuevo suavemente. Es una linda sonrisa-. Eres mi invitada especial y mira como te tengo... sin agua, ni alimento por tres días...

tres días? tres días llevo acá? Dios, Dios... como ha pasado el tiempo.

Seguido a esto, se separo un poco de mi, me observo en la oscuridad, atento a mis gesto. recorrio mi rostro con su analitica mirada. Sus ojos dorado intenso resplandecian en la oscuridad, siendo totalmente acutivadores.

-Has adelgasado, y tu rostro se ve demacrado... .- medito un poco, su rostro se veía un poco perturbado-. Ire a prepararte algo para comer... .- Dicho esto se levanto de la cama, y prendio la luz tenue de una lampara, iluminando tan solo un poco la instancia. Me siguio mirando, mientras yo lo observaba atenta. bordeo la cama y se coloco a mi costado, mirandome detenidamente, mientras fruncia el ceño levemente. De improviso, levanto las tapas dejandome al descubierto, y se detubo a mirar mi cuerpo.

Pude observar las heridas y hematomas que cubrian todo mi cuerpo. Eran muchos, todos morados, e incluso una heridas (No recuerdo con que, ni cuando me las hizo) aún sangraban. Me extremeci, y de la sorpresa solte un grito de susto. Mi cuerpo, mi hermoso cuerpo ahora parecia como si ubiese pasado por un campo de batalla, todo me dolia, todo me impresionaba. En cada herida que tenía se veía reflejada la furia y la crueldad con que había sido golpeada. Me percate, que mis pies estaban esposados al igual que mis manos, las cuales tenían magulladuras. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tuve miedo mucho miedo, y temí por mi vida por primera vez. Comencé a temblar, me invadieron una ganas de vomitar, me lleve la mano a la boca intentando contenerlo, pero ya no podía. Con todas mi fuerzas me hice a un costado para poder vomitar en el suelo. El, quien hasta hace un rato, me miraba igual de sorprendido todo mi cuerpo, reacciono ante mi intención de vomitar y para evitar que manchara su alfombra, me alcanzo un pote para la basura y me lo coloco en mi cara. Vomite, vomite lo poco o mejor dicho nada, que tenía mi estomago. El me sujeto mientras yo vomitaba, casi ayudandome. Me limpie la boca con mis manos esposadas. Las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir denuevo, estaba aterrada, en shock, no podía creer en la situacion que me encontraba, y el dolor... el maldito dolor. Lo mire enojada, tratando de expresarle sin palabras todo el odio que sentía por el, en este momento.

Me sostuvo la mirada, serio sin ninguna emocion, ni rastro de arrepentimiento. Concentre todo mi odio en esa mirada, mi imagine matandolo, haciendole el mismo daño que me provoco el a mi, me sorprendi de esos sentimientos, de aquel odio profundo que nacia e intentaba florecer.

-Kagome... .-susurro el despacio.-

-Quien es Kagome? .- le pregunte con odio. Veía en su mirada un pequeño rastro de cariño al decir aquel nombre-.

Se sorprendio de mi pregunta, y en un instante sus ojos pasaron de una mirada calida, a una de sorpresa y luego a una indiferente. Se puso a la defensiva.

-Te preparare algo de comer y luego curaremos tus heridas... .-dijo sereno, mientras me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba al living-.

Me sento en el sillon, mientras el se dirigia a la cocina. Unos quince minutos despúes el olor a verduras golpeo con fuerza su nariz abriendome el apetito. Mi estomago gruñio, y comencé a saborearme. Pronto el se acerco con un plato con comida al sillón.

-Huele bien... .-deje escapar inconciente, sin despergar la vista del plato, mientras el se sentaba junto a mi.

-Cometelo todo... .-ordenó y me dejo el plato en las manos. intente llevarme la cuchara a la boca pero mi mano me temblaba, no tenía fuerzas y todo me dolia. mire frustada la comida, pensé en estrechar mi cara contra el plato y comer como los animales, pero me contuve. saborie mis labios y volvi a intentar, pero fue en vano.

El sonrio, encantado con mi debilidad, maldito enfermo es tu culpa que yo no pueda comer. ¡Me moliste a golpes! Maldito, maldito, maldito! te odio ! te guste verme sufrir, el sabe... sabe que muero de hambre... hizo todo esto para verme padecer. Morire de inhanición.

-Abre la boca... .-dijo sorpresivamente, tomando la cuchara del plato y llevandome un bocado a la boca. Lo mire enfadada, detesto sus juegos. Ahora me siento como una niña a quien le dan la comida. Humillación, pura y neta Humillación. Pero el hambre es más poderoso. Así que abri mi boca.

-Buena chica... .-dijo sonriendo-.

Continuo dandome la comida pausadamente, llvando mi ritmo, ya que a ratos me costaba comer.

-No quiero más... .- dije, una vez satisfecha-.

Sin decir más dejo el plato a un costado y me quedo mirando.

-Te curare las heridas... .-dijo calmado, parandose de ahí, oara desaparecer por un pasillo-. Aunque creo que tu cicatrización es rapida.. .-dijo trayendo de vuelta un botiquien blanco-.

Comenzó a desinfectar mis heridas, y luego a vendarlas. Yo le miraba inquieta, el roce de sus manos con mi piel me pone la piel de gallina. Debo controlarme, no negare que es el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, que realmente es como un angel ( o Demonio) bajado del cielo, pero... pero, no debo olvidar que quiere matarme, y no solo matarme, si no torturarme hasta morir. Definitivamente, por muy hermoso que sea, es un ser calculador, frio y altamente peligroso.

-Estas temblando... tienes frio? .-pregunto, tocandome el brazo. yo pegue un saltito-.

-Un poco... .- cerré los ojos, sentir frio, hambre o sed, me hacen sentir viva, que aun no he muerto-.

-Ven, volvamos a la cama... .- dijo tomandome en brazos para recostarme nuevamente en su cama-.

-Me duele todo... .-dije, en un susurro, mientras cerraba mis ojos angustiada. En mi mente, no había un fututo cierto para mi. Mi mente, ya ha aceptado la idea de la muerte, y lo ha hecho tan facilmente, que ni siquiera me molesto en intentar buscar una salida-.

-te daré un analgesico algo fuerte para que puedas descansar... .-dijo, recostandome en la cama-.

-Porfavor... dime, que harás conmigo?... .-pregunte angustiada-. Porque yo?

- Aún no estas lista para saberlo todo... .-dijo calmado mientras me entregaba un vaso de agua con una pastilla-. tragatelo...

-no.. no quiero nada... moviendo la cabeza negativamente-. solo dime que quieres! Quien eres? ! .-dije histerica, por fin el miedo escondido salio a flote-.

-Tomate esto ! .-Ordeno un poco irritado-.

-No quiero... .-dije llorando-. Alejate de mi... dejame sola... .-dije, mientras me enterraba mis uñas en mis brazos, desesperada. solo quería desaparecer-.

-Eso jamás... .-dijo ronco, luego se trago la pastilla bebio algo de agua y luego sorpresivamente paso la mano por detras de mi cuello, y me beso traspasandome por la boca la pastilla-.

- Yo.. .-sorprendida-. no te entiendo... .-dije en un suspiro, sin alejar mi rostro del suyo. mirandole detenidamente en esos ojos dorado intenso-.

-Tampoco yo a ti... .-susurro cerca de mi boca, entrecerrando los ojos-. has cambiado tanto.. .-susurro bien despacio, luego de esto volvio besar mis labios-.

Me beso desesperado, ansioso y fogozo. Yo al segundo comence a corresponderle con la misma fuerza que el a mi, es como si fueramos dos amantes que la distancia los ha mantenido lejos por años. coloque mis manos detras de su cuello, acercandolo más a mi, y acariciando su cabello sedoso, el se apego más quedando recostado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mi.

Sus manos subieron por mi pierna, acaparandola y acercando su cuerpo más al mio, ancajando los dos perfectamente. Sus besos continuaron, inundandome por completo. Beso mi cuello, y mis hombros, mientras sus manos recorrian mi espalda. Yo, lo aprete mas junto a mi, el calor que el me otorgaba, una pasión desenfrenada que me obligaba a querrer tenerlo junto a mi, y no solo junto a mi, si no dentro mio. Volvimos a besarnos con pasión, desesperados, por ver quien ganaba esa lucha de bocas, quien tiene el control sobre el otro. Le quite la camisa, y pude contemplar su fornido cuerpo en toda su magnitud, Es definitivamente Hermoso. Recorri todo su torso con mis manos, palpando y reconociendo. Mi mente pronto comenzo a nublarse... al parecer la pastilla hace su efecto, aun encontra de mi voluntad. Comienzo a cansarme, mi cuerpo pronto caera en un estado de letargo.

El levanto el rostro, agitado y me quedo viendo penetrantemente. Estaba muy agitado, y le costaba respirar, sus ojos ... en sus ojos solo había pasión.

-Kagome... .-me susurro despacio, yo cerré mis ojos pesadamente. Su voz ya me era lejana-.

-Sesshomaru... .- respondí en un susurro antes de caer dormida-.

Saludos lectores,

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, es muy grato verlo!

Por ahí preguntaron si Sesshi era vampiro, pero no lo es. Pronto se sabrá que es el.

Si habrá lemon, y más de uno. Aún no decido si será corto o largo, pero como tengo la historia en mente, creo que será largo! :)

Me alegro que les haya encantado la trama, me gusta jugar con el erotismo y el sadismo. La pobre de Broswell (Sabemos que es Kag, pero aun ella no lo sabe xD por eso, por ahora me gustaría llamarla Broswell) sufrira todavía más, ya que las intenciones de Sesshy no son las mejores.

Aunque, se nota como cambia de un estado de ternura total hacia Broswell, hacia otro de crueldad y frialdad.

No corregí muy bien, ya que estoy de vacas y lo termine apresurada, así que hay errores por favor me disculpan.

Sin anda más que decir,

_Bye, Bye ! _


End file.
